Stollen
by fanficfreak2000
Summary: Katie's Her mother is dead (probably), her father doesn't have time for her, and she doesn't fit in with everyone else. But when Travis Stoll finds her and brings her back to Camp Half Blood, she is closed and cold. Can her friends succeed at opening her up? Well, probably not, but Travis might;). Title is not spelled wrong btw, it's like 'stolen' but with 'Stoll' like Travis Stoll
1. Chapter 1

"Katie, this is serious. I want to talk to your mother." Said Coach Vernon, Katie's PE teacher told her. She stared him dead in the eye.

"You can't do that sir." She said, not knowing what the big deal was. Some poor kid snuck up behind her, and grass wrapped around his ankles as she slapped him. Weird, but hey, this was Manhattan, weird things happened all the time.

Coach narrowed his eyes.

"And why can't I?" He asked, in a challenging tone.

"She's dead, coach." Katie said, no emotion showing on her face. Coach Vernon's face softened a bit,

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Can I talk to your dad?"

Katie cringed, her dad didn't really have time for her, he was always at work. She barely even saw him anymore.

"If he doesn't have time for me, I highly doubt he'll have time to talk to you, Coach."

"Uncle?"Coach tried.

"Missing in action."

"Aunt?"

"In Russia."

"Grandmother?" Katie's fist clenched. She did not have the best relationship with her grandmother.

"Hates me, Coach." Coach Vernon studied her face, looking for any sign of sadness. When he found none, he spoke.

"Someone needs to know, Katie." He said slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Well, I've got no one." Katie replied, before walking away.

Katie cried herself to sleep that night. Sure, she was good at hiding her pain at school, but at home, there was no one to see her. She could cry as much as she wanted to. No one would care. As soon as she did fall asleep, she was in a place where _she _controlled everything. Where her father loved her, her mother was still alive, and everything was perfect. But when she fell asleep on this particular night, she did not have those perfect dreams where she never wanted to wake up. No, she had a nightmare.

She was in the car with her father, and they were having fun, laughing, joking, until she saw a tear drop from her dad's eye. She asked him what was wrong, but he just started shaking and sobbing, screaming words that sounded like curse, gods, leave, and... Demeter? He turned to her and started screaming that she couldn't leave him. The scene before her started disintegrating into sand, drifting away before her eyes. She was screaming for her father to come back, but nothing happened. The sand swirled into the scene of a woman who looked a lot like Katie, if she was about fifteen years older and lived in a wheat field. The older woman smiled at Katie and waved. Katie was tempted to wave back, but that changed when the woman's eyes started to glow green, and growing out of her fingertips, were vines. Coming out of the woman's mouth were rays of green, and she was singing a beautiful song. Katie didn't hear what it was about, she was so petrified. Then it was all black. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear laughing. A baby laughing. Then she heard the sound of whispering, then fighting and screaming, then a door closing. The baby was crying now. The crying lasted for what seemed like forever, until she felt herself gaining consciousness.

She was laying on a beautiful grassy hill. What was she doing there? Wasn't she was supposed to be in bed at home? Katie stood up, to the sight of an attractive, brown haired, blue eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

TRAVIS POV:

"But Chiron, why can't Connor do it?"I whined. Chiron had just assigned me guard duty, the most boring job in camp.

"Because, I asked you to, now go on." Chiron checked his watch and sighed. "Im in a rush, Mr. D is forcing me into another game of pinochle at 10:30."

I muttered a couple choice words, kicking the ground as I walked to the bottom of Half Blood Hill, not looking forward to the next three hours of doing absolutely nothing.

I sat there, picking grass and throwing it as hard as I could. I played Rock Paper Scissors with myself (most of which I lost). I even tried to braid my own hair (which I also failed miserably at, seeing as it was too short), until I heard a car screech away.

I got up and sprinted towards the sound. Being about as observant and graceful as a drunk bear, I failed to notice a girl's body lying in front of me, and tripped over it.

"Gahhh!" I screamed, falling on the poor girl. I scrambled to my feet, and studied her. She was pretty; wavy brown hair, freckles lightly dusted across her nose and cheeks. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was breathing heavily, like she was having a nightmare.

Suddenly, she opened her bright green eyes. She looked around at the hill, confused. She stood up, and only then did she notice me.

I shook myself from my thoughts and quickly pulled out my sword and held it to her throat. The girl looked sadly at the sword, then back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her, a little on the harsh side. "And what are these?" I said, gesturing to the two letters in her hand. I snatched them away before she could answer.

One of them were addressed to Chiron, and the other to some girl named Katie.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She yelled as she snatched them back from me. I lowered my sword, but kept my hard stare. I narrowed my eyes and repeated the question.

"Who are you?"

The girl returned my cold glare.

"Who are _you_?" She asked defiantly. I was taken aback by this.

"I um... I asked first!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, I asked second." She huffed and tried to walk away.

Key word.

_Tried_.

I walked in front of her and smirked.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I said, walking in front of her.

The girl stopped and crossed her arms, giving me the once-over. Not the flirty kind of once-over, more like the critical kind. The kind where you can tell that the person is judging every part of you. Her eyes softened for a moment as they reached my face again, but returned to their cold glare just as fast.

"Please, what could you do to me?" She scoffed.

I grinned.

Hard way it is.

I charged at her, bending down so my shoulder was at her waist level, and scooped her up, holding her face-down over my shoulder.

I felt her tense, like she was going to try to fight, but decided not to waste her energy. I smirked.

Smart girl.

I decided to try and make conversation with her.

"So what brings you to-" I was cut short by the curious feeling that suddenly made me burst into laughter. I fell to the ground laughing, the girl still on my shoulder, and started rolling around on the grass. It took a moment to register that she was tickling me, trying to get away.

_Tickling_ me.

Well, that's a new one.

Too bad her tickling me only made me tighten my grip around her small waist.

Soon, I was unconsciously squeezing her so tight, her face turned purple from lack of oxygen. She stopped tickling me, and I let go. Apparently I was dangerous while being tickled.

When I finally caught my breath, I realized that she was on top of me, glaring.

"I knew you loved me." I grinned cockily. She huffed, shoving herself off of me, then turning around and walking towards nothing in particular with her head high and her nose up.

"You know, since you won't tell me your name, I think I'm going to call you princess. You kind of act like one." I called after her.

She turned around and smiled 'sweetly'.

"And I think I'm going to call you Curly Fry. You kind of look like one."

Curly Fry? _Ouch_. She was referring to the mess of brown curls that bounced over my eyes.

Even though I had just been burned to a maximum degree, I still had to joke.

"Are you calling me a delicious side dish that everyone loves?"

"No, I'm calling you a twisted, deranged, potato." She said bluntly.

"WELL. I'll have you know that I am a totally _endearing and handsome_ twisted, deranged potato."

She finally cracked a smile.

"Anyways, I need to take you back to camp with me."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"No, but I-"

"Then come with me." I cut her off. "I know who Chiron is." I gestured to the letters she still held in her hands. For a moment she looked confused, but she understood when she looked at the letters.

I started walking towards camp.

"You coming, Princess?" I called over my shoulder. She ran to catch up with me.

"Lead the way, Curly Fry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I keep forgetting authors notes. i hope you like my story so far, PLEASE review! Seriously, the story had 85 views, but only one person reviewed. I need suggestions. Just tell me what you like and don't like or something. More reviews=faster update!**

KATIE POV:

I was angry, but I wasn't going to let 'Curly Fry' see that. I was angry for so many reasons, at my dad for abandoning me in the middle of no where, at myself for not thinking he would actually do something like that. I mean, of course he would. He never cared about me, just his work. I was just an annoying little side project, that kept him from focusing. Ugh, just thinking about it made me sick.

"Princess, are you ok?" Curly Fry asked, his voice full of concern.

"You look kinda green."

We were still walking toward this 'camp' when he asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied, not making eye-contact with him. At times like this, my green eyes tended to be annoying and give away what I was really feeling.

"If you say so." He said, suspiciously. I could tell that he didn't quite believe me. I was glad when he changed the subject.

"So, Princess, do you mind telling me your real name?" He asked, "I can't keep on calling you 'Princess' forever, although it does suit you."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Actually, no, I don't mind."

His face brightened.

"But I think I might just not tell you to bother you."

His face fell again.

"What did I ever do to you?" He whined.

Obviously, he did not have a very good memory, because he forgot what just happened half an hour ago.

"Let's make a list, shall we?" I counted off on my fingers.

"You tripped over me, and yes, I didn't feel that by the way." Ignoring the shocked look he was giving me. Seriously, you can't just have someone trip over you, an not feel it.

"You held a sword to my throat," I gave him a pointed look. "You tried to steal my letters-" he cut me off,

"Correction, Princess; I did steal your letters."

I gaped at him. He put his hand under my chin and closed my mouth.

"Princess, I know I'm amazing and talented, but forget about flies; you'll catch _eagles_ in your mouth if you keep it open that wide!" He chuckled, and handed me the letters, which I snatched rather unceremoniously

"Now where was I before I was," I glared at him, "_rudely_ interrupted? Oh yes, you tried-... I mean _did_ steal my letters. Oh, and I almost forgot the fact that YOU ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME.

He shrugged.

"You brought that on yourself, Princess."

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"And lastly," I sighed, feigning disappointment, "you sassed me, Curly Fry."

He blinked.

"I... s_assed_ you?" He asked, unbelievingly.

I nodded gravely.

"You sassed me.

I did not expect him to grin widely.

"What can I say?" He put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just a bucket full of sass."

I chuckled and looked at the ground. This "Curly Fry" certainly had a character. He was nice enough, but I don't know if I could call him a friend yet. My whole life, I had never fit in, or had any real friends. Why should he be the first? Sure, he was funny and cute, but once he found out about my 'special abilities' with plants, he would prove to be like everyone else. He would call me a freak, a loser. No, I think it's best if I didn't even try make friends at this new camp I was going to.

TRAVIS POV:

She looked cute when she laughed. One side of her mouth went higher that the other, and she had cute little dimples, although her eyes showed that her mind was somewhere else. They seemed distant, lost in thought.

She sighed,

"So what's _your_ real name, Curly Fry?"

"Not telling." I replied simply. Ha, she thought I was going to tell her my name, without knowing hers. Fat chance.

"How about this, Princess, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." I suggested.

She shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright, Travis Stoll, m'lady, at your service." I said with a bad British accent, earning a light laugh from-

"Katie Gardner, sir, charmed." She replied in an equally as terrible accent.

"Well then, Miss Gardner, does this mean that you are the "Katie" that this letter is addressed to?" I held up the letters I had stolen (again) a while ago, addressed to "Katie".

She attempted to grab them out of my hands.

"Give those back, Curly Fry." She grimaced. But I wasn't done yet.

"Let's read, shall we?" I broke the seal and opened the letter.

"Don't you dare, Stoll-"

"_Dearest Katie,_

_ I believe_ _the first thing I must do is apologize."_ I started off confidently. She made another leap for the letter, but I pulled away quickly, and started running towards camp, still reading. Of course, she chased after me.

_ "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore. The monster attacks, the calls from school, it was just too much." _I frowned and slowed to a walk.

"Travis. Give. It. Back." She pleaded with me, but I couldn't stop reading.

_ "It was affecting work." _

I could hear Katie's breath quicken, but I couldn't stop reading. "_And now for the truth. You should know that you get your 'special abilities' from your_ mother." No doubt he meant demigod abilities, but which god?_ "You_r _mother is Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest."_ My voice was barely above a whisper now. I couldn't bring the courage to read more. I folded the letter and gave it back to her. He took it with trembling hands.

"Katie," I said seriously, "you didn't know? Gods, Katie, I am so sorry, I honestly-"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"she screamed. I saw a tear slide down her face.

"My dad drops me off in the middle of no where and some guy tells me I have a goddess as a mother?!"

I tried not to be too hurt when she called me 'some guy'. She was in shock, and frankly, I deserved it.

"I can't believe he said that. 'It was affecting work'. He love his work more that his own daughter!" She choked down a sob. She ripped a locket off her neck and threw it on the ground, muttering curses to it.

"Katie, I-"

"NO, Travis. You know what? Thanks for that. I've always wanted to break down in front of a guy I've known for about an hour, because my father told me he doesn't want me. One of my biggest dreams, actually!" She yelled. I engulfed her in a hug, one arm around her tiny frame and one arm stroking her hair, while she cried into my shoulder. I was beyond guilty. I knew how hard something like this was, from experience, in fact. But what I did, that was just plain _wrong_.

She pushed me away.

"I hope your happy." She said in a deadly quiet tone, before walking into camp. I bent down and grabbed the locket she threw away before, stuffed it in my pocket, then followed her into camp. Once I was in, I took out the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a middle aged man and a little girl (who looked a lot like Katie). The man was smiling and pushing the girl on a swing, the little girl also smiling and laughing. It looked like they had the perfect father-daughter relationship, but I knew they did not. All I could bring myself to think, was 'what did I do?'.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie POV:

I stormed into the camp, leaving Travis guilty, and probably scared. What can I say, people tend to get a little frightened under my glare.

People in orange t-shirts stared at me from every direction. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, and kept walking.

"Hey, do you need directions to somewhere...?" A male voice asked me. I looked up to see none other than my dear "friend", Curly Fry. I promptly slapped him across the face.

"Whoa, what was that for?! All I did was ask if you needed directions, geeze!" Travis yelled defensively, rubbing his injured cheek.

"What do you mean, 'what was that for'?! Don't you remember what you did, like, two minutes ago?!"

His eyes shown with understanding.

"Oh," he laughed, "you met Travis didn't you?"

I stared at him, confused.

"You... aren't Travis?"I asked in disbelief. He looked like a Travis to me, and I swear, if this was a joke, I would make sure he would never be able to have children.

Ever.

"No, I'm Travis' twin brother, Connor." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"There are two of you?!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Connor laughed and pulled his hand back.

"Yes, two of us, now come one, let me show you to the Big House. You kind of owe me for SLAPPING ME."

He started walking towards the big brick house. Only then did I start noticing the small differences between the twins. Connor's hair was a shade lighter and shorter than Travis'. Connor had a bit more muscle out of the two, but Travis was probably a couple inches taller. Both were attractive, but Travis may have been a teensy bit more good looking. Possibly.

"I'm assuming Travis told you about-"

"Yeah," I cut him off, a tone of bitterness in my voice. "He told me.".

Connor raised an eyebrow and frowned, but continued toward the brick building. He didn't say anything, which was good, I didn't really want to talk.

We arrived at the 'Big House', Connor finally speaking up.

"Inside, we'll meet Chiron and Mr.D. Try to be polite, Mr. D isn't really the forgiving type. I'll probably be your guide for your first couple days." He looked at me to see if I understood. I nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"Alright, and oh, I never got your name." He said.

"Katie." I sighed, not wanting to repeat the whole nick-name process. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Last name?"

I thought about it. My father had practically dis-owned me, so technically, I couldn't have his last name. My mother was apparently Demeter, and I doubt she had a last name I could share.

"I don't think I have one anymore." I shrugged, looking at the ground in shame.

Connor studied my face carefully.

"Ah," he said, "parent probs, huh? Don't worry, everyone here's got em'." He said, somewhat bitterly.

I laughed uncertainly, not sure if that was supposed to reassure me. Connor seemed to sense my discomfort and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you'll find a new family here. Don't worry about it. Kay?"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. He led me into a building, in a small room playing some card game. One was in a wheelchair. He had kind brown eyes and curly brunette hair. He was wearing a smart tweed jacket, and slacks that matched.

The other man looked slightly less, erm... pleasant. He had chubby red cheeks and a leopard print shirt that was way to small for his large pot-belly.

"Chiron, Mr. D." Connor greeted.

"Ah, Mr. Stoll. Care to introduce your friend?"

The man in the wheelchair gave me a warm smile.

"This is Katie, Chiron." Connor introduced.

"Hello, Katie." The man wheeled himself forward to shake my hand.

"And this," Connor gestured to the dumpy, annoyed looking man, " is Mr. D."

I nodded and gave a tight smile.

"It's a pleasure, Chiron, Mr. D, sir."

I had a habit of being overly stiff and polite when talking to adults. Chiron looked somewhat troubled by my formality, while Mr. D said,

"I like this one. Polite, knows how to respect her superiors."

"Kiss up!" Conner whispered 'subtly' in the midst of fake coughing. I was already pretty disgusted by the man.

I remembered the letter I had, addressed to Chiron.

"Mr. Chiron, I have a letter for you." I handed it to him.

"Thank you child, and just 'Chiron' is fine." He reminded me. I nodded stiffly.

"Ah. Demeter child. " he muttered as he read the letter. He looked up.

"Katie, can you wait for Connor outside? I need to speak with him for a moment.

I nodded and stepped out of the room.

I looked around. I saw people with goat legs, girls coming out of trees, people sword fighting in an Ancient Greek styled armor, and a wall with lava pouring down the sides. Yet the one thing that caught my eye was a certain Curly Fry, sitting on a bench, with his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on his knees.

Connor POV:

As soon as Katie left the room, I started to worry about her. It was funny, I had just barely met her, yet I already felt a protective, brotherly feeling towards her. Though she was pretty, I didn't like her like that, I just felt like I had a brotherly connection with her. After all, I was the one who (kind of) made her feel better after her encounter with Travis, which I could guess was not a good one.

Chiron invited me to sit down.

"Connor, I hope you don't mind showing her around Camp Half Blood, and introducing her to some people." He said, pouring himself some tea, while Mr. D slurped loudly

On his diet coke.

"Of course not, Chiron." I replied.

"Good, because she seems kind of..." Chiron hesitated. "Closed. It's extremely important for her to have someone to talk to at this point, as you know."

I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"But Katie is a... special case. She knows she is a daughter of Demeter, but until she is claimed, she cannot move in with her own cabin. Who knows long it can take until she gets claimed? The fact that she knows who her godly parent is, and knowing that her mother hasn't accepted her as her child... well, that could cause some emotional issues. More than, you know, usual." Chiron explained.

I understood. Katie looked like she wanted to be alone, but keeping all those emotions pent up like that would inevitably cause her to go insane.

"But you need to be the one that makes an effort with her. She'll probably be a bit reserved and quiet at first, but be patient. She'll come around."

"Yes, Chiron."

"Good. Now go show her around camp."

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update! Got sidetracked...Anyways PLEASE review. I love them like Percy likes blue food3**


End file.
